


One More Night

by InsideTheTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Kid Fic, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: River and the Doctor enjoys their life on Darillium, but their domestic life is about to change.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes a new story 😁 I don't know yet where I am going with this but I hope you'll like it ! (Sorry, a short prologue)

It has been two years since River and the Doctor lived on Darillium, they were living peacefully in a small but cozy house. She was an archeologist and the Doctor was an history teacher in a local school. River was really grateful and happy, still, she wished something more.

" A child ?" repeated the Doctor.

River wanted to be a mother, but she could not, physically at least.

" I know you was a father once, and I would understand if you don't want to be one again." she said.

" Is that what you wish ?" asked his husband.

Before Darillium, that idea never went through her mind. Now she was more stable in her life, she liked that idea.

" Yes." she admitted.

She looked down when the Doctor frowned and bit his lips. She was not very familiar with his actual face, but she knew her request would be refused.

" Yes." she admitted.

She looked down when the Doctor frowned and bit his lips. She was not very familiar with his actual face, but she knew her request would be refused.

" Let me think about it please." the Timelord asked.

River stayed quiet, stunned by his request.

" Of course." she put a tender kiss on his lips.

Three days passed. After this day of work, River was glad to lie down in her bed. She relaxed in the warm covers until she felt the Doctor crawling in the bed, next to her. She happily snuggled against her husband who willingly held her in a soft embrace.

" Ok." he whispered.

" Ok for what ?" she looked up at him, curious.

" I want a daughter." he just said putting a kiss on her head.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back at writing ! And this time I hope to keep writing for the next weeks hahahah Hope you will like this one !

" Elyne ! " roared the blonde girl, " If you don't go, I'll tell Sister Catherine you're here !"

Elyne was the smallest and the most stunted girl of the orphanage. She had long brown hairs and amber eyes. Because of her difference, other children bullied her.

" Please don't, Zoe, I just wanted to see the new mommy and daddy." she explained.

The older girl dangerously walked to her. She stood in front of her, smirking.

" There's no parents for you." she chuckled pushing Elyne down.

As the little girl fell on her butt, her bullies started to laugh.

" What's happening here ?" scolded a woman.

" Elyne isn't doing her work !" Zoe told, grinning.

" Elyne," the religious pulled her by the arm, " you know rules."

" I'm sorry." cried the child.

" Now go and do what you have to do." the woman's voice was cold and low.

" Yes, Sister." she nodded and ran away.

" And try to not start a fire, freak !" Zoe added.

Elyne could hear them laughing. She wiped her tears and headed to the heater room. Because of the rainy day, ovens were cold. She hated when it happened because she had to climb inside to start the fire. Sometimes, she would burn herself but most of time she would end up covered by ashes. She pulled her jacket off and awkwardly climbed into the cold metal case.

\---------------

The grass was swept away by the sudden wind. As the Tardis appeared, leaves and grass flew by it. A short moment later the Doctor stepped outside.

" Earth. " he stated, sounding a bit disappointed.

They decided they would let the Tardis lead them to their future child, she knew where they had to be.

" Don't pout," said River, " Humans are cute actually."

" And undely rude ! "

" Like father, like daughter." she teased.

She grinned when she saw her husband's cheek turning red and looking away.

" Let's go." he said.

They walked until they reached a small orphanage. Girl's Home.

" Oh great, a convent. " commented the Doctor.

River softly hit him with her elbow.

" Ow ! " cried the Doctor.

River glared at him as she knocked at the door. An old nun opened the door after some minutes.

" How can I help you ? " she said coldly.

" Good morning, we're Mr and Mrs Smith and we would like to raise a child."

The nun glared at River then at the Doctor, who gave her a barely polite smile.

" Very well, " scoffed the nun, " Sister Catherine will show you around, hopefully you'll find a child you desire. Please wait here."

The nun made them sit on a bench until Sister Catherine come to get them. River looked at her husband who genuinely looked upset. Nervous actually. He slightly jumped when River took his hand.

" It'll be fine." she softly smiled at him. She helped him to relax a bit but she was nervous as well.

" Mr. Smith ? " called Sister Catherine.

The Doctor and River both stood up when they heard their name. The young nun greeted them respectfuly then lead them to the playground.

" Most of our girls are between seven and ten years old," explained Sister Catherine, " but some are younger and we have a fourteen year-old."

" Age doesn't matter for us. " smiled River.

The Doctor barely listened to the religious. He just followed quietly and looked around. The corridors were cold and dark. Orphanages tended to make him feel nervous. Knowing lonely and sad children lived there broke his hearts and he knew he could not help them all.

" Why are your eyebrows crossed ?" asked a very young red haired girl.

" I beg your par-"

The Doctor could not end his sentence. The child suddenly hugged his legs and did not plan to let him go.

" Aaaaah River ! She's hugging me ! " he begged for help.

Unfortunaly, his wife let him at his fate, laughing at him.

" Ruby ! " called Sister Catherine, " we already talked about that, we don't hug people without their consent."

The little girl let go of the Doctor, pouting a bit but she quickly ran away to play.

" I'm sorry, " the nun apologized, " she is an affectionate child."

" I saw that." the Doctor said, still stunned by the sudden show of affection.

They spent the next hour speaking to different children. Especially River. Unfortunaly, she did not match with any girls. Not that they were not lovely, but something was missing. Something that would make her sure about her choice. The Doctor and River sat there, at a small table, the Doctor sipping some tea.

" I feel like we're missing something. " River stated.

" I feel that too," agreed the Doctor, " but we'll find out soon."

They were pulled off their thoughts when two girls came by the Doctor.

" Sir, can you play with us ?" asked the blonde one.

The Doctor looked at his wife, surprised, usually children avoided him in this body. He rolled his eyes and gave a gentle smile to the children.

" What game ?" he asked.

River fondly watched the scene. When the Doctor got up, the younger girl took him by the hand and pulled him in a corridor.

\---------------

Elyne slowly walked back to her room to clean herself. She was covered by ashes and it stinged her eyes.

" Where do you think you're going, freak ?"

Elyne felt tears coming, she knew what would happen right now. She ignored the girls and walked past them. But Zoe pushed her and a pair of hand blocked her on the ground.

" Please ! Don't ! " Elyne begged.

Unfortunaly, Zoe and her friends did not listen. They were all laughing at the situation. Even worse. Zoe picked a stick up.

\---------------

River had to hold a laugh when her husband collapsed into the chair.

" We're not getting those two." he just told.

" Fine," chuckled River, " shall we go then ? You look exhausted."

" Please." sighed the Doctor.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Not a normal kid scream though, a terrific one. Without any hesitations, they both stood up and ran. Sister Catherine stopped them.

" What happened ? " asked River.

" Oh nothing you should worry about," told the nun, smiling, " have you made a choice ? "

River was about to talk but the Doctor cut her.

" Actually, we didn't make a choice yet," he smiled and put his hands on her wife's shoulders, " can we stay a bit longer ? "

" At your convenience, Sir."

Once the religious went back to her buisness, River looked up at the Doctor who were still holding her shoulders.

" Trouble ? " she asked.

" Trouble indeed," he agreed, " here's the plan."

" You stay with children and I'll investigate, got it."

" River, don't you-"

" Be careful," she cut him with a kiss and walked away, " love you ! "

River ignored her husband's snorts and ventured in the building. That was really dark, cold and to be honest, scary. How could children live there ? She heard voices, they were close. She hid behind a door and tried to listen the conversation.

" What are we going to do with this demon child ? "

River reconized Sister Catherine's voice.

" Just pray my Sister, God will send us help."

River heard a tiny whine, she carefully take a look and saw that Sister Catherine were pulling a really small girl by the ear. She were skinny, smaller than the average and covered by ashes and blood, she looked pathetic.

" Take care of her." said the oldest nun and quickly disappeared in a stair.

It broke River's heart to hear that child crying when Sister Catherine took her away.

" Elyne, will you stop crying ? " scolded the nun.

" Please," Elyne sobbed, " don't do that, it was an accident ! "

" Silence !"

River gasped when the nun slaped the little girl. She quietly followed them until they reached a small isolated room. Sister Catherine pushed the child inside and closed the door behind them, so River could only hide and wait. She could hear whiplash followed by sobs, it crushed her heart, she did her best to not move from her place. What have that child done to deserve such treatment ? After twenty minutes, that felt like hours to River, the nun opened the door and left. When she was sure she was alone, River softly opened the door room. The room was small and looked poor, there was nothing in this room, except a tiny wobbly bed. And there was the little girl. She was curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing and shaking, River could see the torn clothes, with blood stains on her tiny back. River gently crouched down next to the child.

" Hey." she softly said.

The little girl barely looked at her, too exhausted to focus. River noticed her amber eyes, not human, for sure.

" Beautiful eyes you have there, sweetheart." River smiled, stroking the child's cheek, wiping tears away. The little girl leaned into her touch, it made River's heart melt down, " I'm River, ans what's your name ?"

" Elyne." she answered between two sobs.

" Well Elyne, I know someone who can heal you. Do you want to come with me?"

Elyne weakly sat up and looked up at River with sparkled eyes. Even if she did not know that woman, she was the only adult who acted nicely to her and that was enough for a child, so she reached for River with her tiny arms, trustful. After covering her with the small blanket, River scooped her up in her arms and left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ! A new chapter ! Hope you will like it !

River could feel Elyne shaking in her arms. She tried to walk as softly as she could to not cause more pain to the wounded child. Elyne's breathing was quick and superficial, she had to find the Doctor quickly, a toddler could not bear so intense pain for so long.

" Hold on," River whispered to Elyne's ear, " it'll be ok, I promise."

Elyne did not react to River's words, her mind was fading away slowly. She held tighter on River, moaning in pain.

Before River could make it to her husband, a nun stopped her.

" Give that child back !" ordered Sister Catherine.

" Oh no," River replied strictly, hugging Elyne closer to her, " she will come with me."

" You don't know what you are dealing with..." another voice warned.

River turned her head and saw the superior coming down stairs.

" She's the devil's child," the nun carried on, " fire obeys to her, she's a witch."

" It's not because you don't understand something, that it's necessarily bad." River argued.

River's blood was boiling from anger. She wanted to speak more but Elyne took her hand.

" Please," Elyne's voice was weak, " please , put me down."

River's eyes widened, she did not expect that, but she did as the child asked and softly putted her down. Elyne staggered to Sister Catherine, too weak to walk properly.

" In your room," the Sister grounded, taking the whip, " and faster."

When she pushed the whip's butt on her wounded back, Elyne broke down and collapsed on the floor, crying and yelling. River wanted to run at the girl's side but the superior nun stopped her.

" I think you sould leave this place now." the nun dictated.

" I won't leave without her !" River barked.

Then, River's attention shifted on Sister Catherine who were dangerously close to Elyne.

" Quiet !" Sister Catherine ordered before giving one whiplash to the little girl.

Elyne's screams and sobs filled the place, it was unbearable for River to hear. She wanted to run to her but the nun held her back.

" Will you stop crying ? " the nun snapped at the child.

When Sister Catherine rose her hand again, River passed through the nun and ran at Elyne, then, the Doctor's voice echoed through the room, stopping any actions.

" She can't stop crying ! " he roared, " she can't stop crying because her nervous system is bulk, because of your special treatment !"

The women stepped back when he walked closer, his eyes darkened by furry. River took the opportunity and pulled Elyne back in her arms.

" How dare you ?" the Doctor stood in front of the nuns, acting as a shield for River and Elyne. His voice was now low, but rage distorted it.

" It is none of your buisness, sir, " the Superior nun took her composure back, " As I said to your spouse, you should leave now."

The Doctor gave a look at River and Elyne. When he saw the little girl's body shaking, almost convulsing in his wife's arms, he knew it was necessary to act quickly.

" You said she was a witch," he spoke pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. He finally looked back at the nuns, his eyebrows furrowed, threatening, " then she belongs to us."

The Timelord waved his screwdriver like wand, making walls shaking and lamps burst, using sonic waves.

" Sorcery ! " Sister Catherine screamed, terrified.

The Superior nun looked at the Doctor, her pale face betraying her fear.

" Go away, take the child and go away from here." she conceded, her voice shaking.

Without any words, the Doctor and River left the orphanage and walked back to the Tardis. They tried to soothe Elyne, but it was useless, she could not stop crying. In the med bay, River softly lied her down on a bed and gently pulled her t-shirt off, showing the bleeding lacerations. When the Doctor tried to clean the wounds, the little girl sobbed harder and sat against a wall, trying to hide her back from him.

" Elyne, honey, " River tried to calm her down, " We just want to heal you."

" No, please," Elyne sobbed, her lower lip trembling.

River gently pulled her back in her arms, rocking her softly. Unfortunaly, Elyne cried harder and tried to run away, River struggled to keep her in place. Then, the child temperature climbed quickly.

" Doctor, something is wrong." River worried.

The Doctor scanned Elyne with his screwdriver. His eyes widened and his face went pale.

" River ! Let her go, now !" he urged.

River looked at him, stunned by his reaction, but she did let go of Elyne. And as soon as she was on the bed again, an intense heat radiated from Elyne then blue flames bursted out from her body. Fortunaly, the fire died as quick as it was born. The little girl lied down on her stomach, exhausted. That was bad, they had to find a way to relieve the pain quickly, her general state was mediocre, her heart could stop.

" I... I'm sorry..." Elyne apologized, weakly.

The adults just looked at her, still stunned by what they just saw. The Doctor sat down next to the girl and softly putted his hand on her head.

" It's okay," his voice was gentle, he knew pain and fear caused that violent reaction, " it's not your fault."

He gently petted her hairs some seconds, then brushed her temple with his long fingers.

" Now you will feel a lot better." he smiled.

In a trice, the child closed her eyes and let her head rest on the bed, deeply asleep. River rolled her eyes at the Doctor.

" Dad's skills." he only shrugged.

" Is she... ?" River did not finish her question, she had a doubt.

" I'm not sure, " he frowned, cleaning the blood from the child's back, " Amber eyes and pyrokinesis..."

" Igneos' characteristics." River stated, " But ... the blue flames ?"

" Kind of mutation, I guess." the Doctor waved his hand, it was not that important to him.

They stayed quiet, taking care of the small girl. The Doctor putted some cold gel on the swollen skin and tried his best to close the deepest wounds whilst River linked her to the TARDIS.

" Somehow... I expected that our child adoption would be a sweet and quiet moment ." River smiled, checking the medical monitor.

The Doctor softly chuckled at that comment. Then he looked at Elyne's face, until now, he did not realized that child was their. He felt his hearts hammering in his chest, he felt nervous, and yet, he felt some fondness as well.

They spent the next hours looking after the little girl, relaying each other. The TARDIS stayed in the time vortex for some days, the Doctor thought it would wiser to let Elyne resting in the Med Bay, until her general state had improved.

One day, Elyne woke up, slowly sitting up, wincing at the dull pain in her back, it was more bearable though. She had no memories from the recent events, dizziness did not help. She sat there a moment, trying to figure out what happened, only the monitor could be heard, tinkling softly for each of her heart beats. She jumped when someone opened the door, she relaxed when she saw River coming in , she remembered her, she remembered what she did for her.

" Hello, sweetheart." River whispered, smiling.

Elyne smiled at her and shyly reached out her arms to her. River laughed softly, scooping her up in her arms.

" I'm glad to see you're awake," she softly hugged her, trying to not push on her back, " Let's go see daddy."

Elyne blinked at the word daddy. Still giddy, she did not pay more attention to that, resting her head on River's shoulder.

The Doctor were lying down on the couch, tinkering on a metalic frog. Then a soft knock caught his attention.

" River ? " he called.

" Someone would like to meet you."

He looked up to face his wife, but he faced Elyne's eyes instead. He blinked quickly, putting his glasses away, her amber eyes were pretty stunning. She was closely watching him, snuggled up at River. He could not tell if she was scared or just tired. He was pulled from his thoughts when River sat Elyne on his stomach. Elyne looked as surprised as he was. The Doctor had to hold her to prevent her from falling when she tried to reach River.

" Mummy will come back with some snacks," River softly stroke the girl's cheek, " You are safe with daddy."

The Doctor eye's widened. Wait ? What ? He opened his mouth to speak but no words came and River already left. He sighed and looked up at Elyne. He felt nervous, yes, but it was nothing compared to what she must be feeling right now.

" So..." her little voice rose up, " you are my daddy ?"

The Timelord's eyes softened.

" Would you like that ?" he asked.

She looked down and played with his waistcoat's buttons. She often imagined how it would be to have parents, or how they would look like. But she never expected to have parents for real.

" Yes," she nodded, " Yes I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fluff ! Thanks to my beta reader <3 And thank you for reading it ! I hope you will like it !

It has been a week since the Doctor and River adopted Elyne. Back to their house on Darillium, they gave her a room close to their own, so they could check on her easily.

Elyne barely left her room for some days, too exhausted to move around. After five days, she started to feel better and wandered in the house, getting to know her parents. During the day, she was in River's care and in the Doctor's one during night.

Both of them were nice, but the Doctor looked intimidating, it was a bit hard for the little girl to warm up to him.

Soon, they somehow setted up a routine.

The Doctor stretched himself and started his morning's habits. He took a warm shower then dressed up with a black t-shirt and put a hoodie on. After his breakfast, he went to Elyne's room. He stepped in and looked at the bed, where the child was sleeping peacefully. For once she had a good sleep, it saddened him to wake her up.

" Elyne," he whispered, pulling the blankets from her, " Wake up."

The little girl whined, upset to be pulled from a comfortable sleep. When she saw the Doctor, she knew what was coming.

" Please," she almost cried, " please, don't... it hurts."

Twice a day, the Doctor massaged her back with a healing ointment, to prevent infections, tissues swelling and chronic pain. The Time Lord sat next to her and put some pomade on his hand, softly pulling her pyjama's t-shirt up. After a week, the smallest scars almost disappeared, leaving some purple lines marks. The biggest ones were still swollen, surrounded by massive hematomas. They were also the most painful. Unfortunaly, the Doctor had to press more on them to drain fluids.

The Doctor felt Elyne tense when he put his hand on her back, it broke his hearts everytime, but he had no choice. Elyne could not help but cry as he kept pressing against the wounds.

The Doctor knew how she felt about him, he would lie if he told he did not care. He tried his best to be tender to her, it was awkward, but he tried. He reached out one halting hand toward her and put it on top of her head, softly stroking her hairs, he saw River doing that to comfort her sometimes. He smiled when Elyne relaxed under his touch, it seemed to work.

Once he was done with the treatment, he covered her with blankets again and kept stroking her head to put her back to sleep. She did not push his hand away so he guessed that was a good sign. She even turned to look at him, surprised, the Doctor blinked, then he gave her a tender smile when she leaned into his hand, asking for more strokes, that he willingly gave her. He still had time before going to work so he enjoyed that bonding moment.

Some hours later, Elyne was woken up by River's soft kisses.

" Wake up, Sweetheart." River whispered.

Elyne yawned and stretched herself.

" Hello, Madam." she mumbled, still sleepy.

River chuckled.

" Madam ? No, Sweetheart," she softly pulled Elyne in her arms, " I'm Mummy, or River if you prefer."

" Ok, Mummy." Elyne snuggled in her mother's neck crook, smiling.

Having a mother felt so nice. For the first time in her short life, Elyne felt loved.

After breakfast, River brought Elyne in bathroom and made water run in the bathtub. Until the water reached a precise level, River carefully unclothed the little girl, to not hurt her.

" Look like Daddy treated your back well, right ?" River smiled.

" Yes." Elyne nodded.

She reached her arms to River, who took her and put her in the warm water. River put some soap on the child's head and started to scratch her hairs softly. Elyne closed her eyes, enjoying the massage, then she remembered the Doctor did the same earlier.

" He stroked my head." she whispered.

River looked down at her.

" Who ?"

Elyne put her hand on the back of her head, where the Doctor stroked her.

" Daddy," she smiled, " he stayed with me until I sleep again."

River smiled back at her.

" You seem happy." she noticed.

" I liked it." Elyne beamed.

Then her smile disappeared and she looked down.

" What's wrong, Sweetheart ?"

Elyne looked up at her mother and bit her lips nervously.

" I like him," she said, " but he's scaring me."

She closed her eyes and her mouth as River pourred water over her head, making the soap flowing down.

" I'm scared he pushes me away." she added.

" He never would." River smiled, " Actually, he's a giant teddy bear."

Elyne blinked at that.

" Really ?" she giggled.

River softly chuckled and pulled her into her arms, wrapping the small body into a towel.

" Really." she softly kissed the top of Elyne's head.

That evening was peaceful. After the dinner, the Doctor and Elyne sat together on the sofa, watching TV while River was sipping some coffee on the armchair, smiling at their laughs.

After a moment, Elyne looked up at the Doctor. He was staring the screen, letting out occasional chuckles, so she made a small step, closer to him. Then she looked at her mother, unsure. River smiled, amused, then she tilted her head toward the Doctor, encouraging Elyne. The small child bite her lips anxiously, she took a deep breath then she crawled to the Doctor, resting her head against his side.

The Doctor tensed, surprised by the sudden affection display, then he relaxed and wrapped his arm around Elyne, looking down at her. She was trying hard to avoid his look.

" See ? Daddy is a giant teddy bear." River laughed softly, moved by the scene.

The Doctor smiled when Elyne nodded against him.

" And his tummy his comfy." Elyne mumbled.

The Doctor rested his chin on his palm, trying to hide his blushing while River bursted out laughing.

" Oh yes, it is . " River affirmed, " And that's one of the best parts about him." she smirked, looking up at her husband.

The Doctor's cheek turned even more red at that comment. He cleaned his throat and deliberately stared at the screen, hugging Elyne closer to him.

When River left for work, the Doctor scooped Elyne up in his arms and walked to the child's room. The poor girl almost fell asleep in his arms.

" Can I stay with you ?" Elyne sleepily mumbled into his neck, " A bit longer ?"

The Doctor put a gentle hand behind her head.

" I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." he promised.

After he took care of her back, he put Elyne in her pyjamas and covered her with blankets. He took a chair and sat next to the bed, before telling her one of his stories. Elyne laughed at his waving and at his very expressive eyebrows.

" Time to sleep, little one." he finaly said.

" Can I get a hug, please ? " she asked, not daring to look at him.

The Doctor blinked at her request. Of course he would keep his promise to stay but he did not expected that.

" Uh well ..." he stammered.

When he saw Elyne's expecting eyes, he sighed.

" Give me some room." he smiled.

Elyne beamed and moved to let her father lying down next to her. The Doctor tried to get comfortable on the small bed and opened his arms, waiting for her to come. She gladly snuggled against his chest and wrapped her small arms around him. The Doctor held her as long as she needed it, softly rocking her to sleep. He could not believe she genuinely asked for affection from him, it filled his whole being with tenderness. Even after she fell asleep, the old Time Lord stayed here, holding his precious charge close to his hearts.


End file.
